Torm
Torm is the second son of Robia and Dashora, younger brother to Cain and twin to Talena. When Robia defected from the Holy Order with Cain, she was already pregnant with the twins and gave birth to them while in hiding. Only Arisada was aware of their existence, and in the events that lead up to Robia's death, Torm and his sister managed to evade the fate of their older brother. Arisada turned the twins over to Dashora, now thought dead by the Ghost, and he brought them with him in his search for the Son of Kakadora. However, he grew to fear what would happen if the Holy Order discovered he was alive and got their hands on them, and he decided to hide them in the Jehdan Imperial court since Emperor Timon was a close friend of Arisada. Thus Torm and his sister grew up in the care of the Jehdans, always aware of their saran heritage and parentage but never with any contact with their people. Their saran instincts lead them to master all the fighting arts the Jehdans had, but as he grew Torm also learned a love of philosophy and wisdom. However, he was plagued by a constant curiousity about his people. When war broke out with the Horde, he wanted to fight. However, Emperor Timon refused to permit him on the battlefield for fear of drawing the attention of the rest of the All Union (he had kept the presence of Torm and Talena a secret from the Watchers and the rest of the Inner Circle). What he did not know was that his daughter, Tei, had sought out the help of the Magnificent 7 and used the hope of saran survivors as bargaining chips to gain their help. The discovery that he had a younger brother and sister was deeply unnerving to Cain, and even after arriving on Tanthalas he avoided meeting them. When they were finally introduced, Cain appeared very dismissive and uninterested in them, something that deeply confused the twins. When the battle with the Horde went badly and the group decided to escape, Torm tagged along with John and Cain when they fought Drake. He watched in awe as John and Cain became Oversarans to fight the vampire, and when it looked like John had been killed he surprised everyone by accessing his own Oversaran power. However, he was overtaken by the sensation and attacked Drake as a mindless beast. Fearing that his brother would be killed, Cain knocked him out of the air and out of his Oversaran form, instructing him to stay down and let him handle it. His older brother was unable to defeat Drake and he escaped, leaving Torm and the others to get captured by SENTINEL. While there he met the disguised Guardian of the Midplane, Adam, who told him about the Bloodstone and participated in the Magnificent 7's escape back to Earth. Realizing Torm and his sister would be a liability in the next battle unless they learned to use their power, Cain asked Adam to transport the three of them to a suitable place where he could train them. Adam obliged by sending them to a planet that was about a month from blowing up. Cain declared the planet "perfect" and told his siblings that he was going to "subject them to a hell that would teach them exactly what it meant to be a saran." He pushed them to the verge of death over and over again in order to quickly raise their power and force them to face their savage nature, which their upbringing by the Jehdans had tried to suppress. When they emerged on Earth 2 weeks later, both had learned to use their Oversaran forms without fear of losing control, with Cain declaring them both "passable" when asked how their training went. In the battle Torm managed to take out the vampire Konrad and tried to fight Drake, only to be hopelessly defeated. He watched in awe at the display of power when his brother took on the Vampire, as Cain had grown stronger since thier last battle and appeared to hold the advantage. However, Drake managed to use the Bloodstone shards to once again edge him out, until he was defeated by the enraged John Nash. The fight taught Torm how far he fell compared to his brother and the other 7, and he asked the Watchers to accept him into SENTINEL where he hoped to become stronger. Intrigued at the idea of having an Oversaran in their ranks, they accepted him and took him back to Rya. Torm was infused with Shine Energy, which gave him a new ability he called Shining Flame, and he easily mastered the skills the Order taught him. Owing to his saran disposition, he was originally assigned to Captain Amra's 56th Legion. He quickly gained notoriety in that Legion as a capable warrior, and was eventually promoted to Lieutenant of the 10th Legion under Captain Teneel. Shortly after becoming a Lieutenant himself, he struck up a relationship with the 56th Legion's Lieutenant, the Dark Elf Deirdre, who had become enamored with him earlier. The relationship was approached cautiously for fear of Captain Amra, who despite his admitted affection for Torm, was very protective over his adopted daughter Deirdre. In appearance, Torm is physically identical to Dashora, possessing his face, height, and golden eyes, though he has Robia's mane. He is also far more slight than his father was, but Cain theorized this was more due to his age and that Torm would be the spitting image of their father once he bulked up. He greatly admired his older brother and John, but found both of their irresponsible personalities to be extremely frustrating. Powers and Abilities Shining Flame Upon joining SENTINEL, Torm's natural saran Burning Flames merged with the Shine Energy he was infused with to create Shining Flames. Trivia - Unusually for a saran (especially one of noble birth), Torm's name is composed of a single character which means "Justice."